Cho The Mentalist
by EliSmith
Summary: During an unexpected thunderstorm, Jane and Cho are electrocuted, which results in them switching bodies. Some secrets are revealed about both characters as they try to solve a not so hard case. All fun...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a little story that was bugging me, it is out of my system now. I guess this is thanks to Habeous Corpus, gave me the idea from my other story. **

**Sadly none of the characters are mine. **

**Love ~Eli**

The CBI team had just finished a case and they were all sitting at their desks, typing away boring, tedious reports. Except for Jane, who was in the kitchen making himself a nice cup of tea.

Suddenly out of no where there is a loud thunder and lightning. It only takes a minute for the power system in the office to shut down and everything goes pitch black.

"Oh Damn" a voice can be heard from Lisbon's office, "JANE, what did you do this time?"

"Patience woman, patience, it is because of the storm." Jane yells back, feeling his way to his couch.

"Yeah, they'll have it up and running in no time," Rigsby says from his desk.

Lisbon storms out of her office and hits a pole on her way to the bullpen. "Don't we have damn emergency lights."

"Thank god I had saved my work."Van Pelt sighs a relief.

"Cho"

"Yes, boss"

"Go check the fuse box, and Jane you might as well help."

"Patien..."

"I will shoot you if you say patience one more time."

"Ok, Ok"

"Hey man! Watch where you are going!" Cho exclaims as he bumps into Jane. Rigsby's Laughter can be heard in the dark.

"Sorry"

As the two find their way to the fuse box, there is another lightning, but this time it is followed by the sound of Jane and Cho screaming in agony.

Silence

"Oh My God. What happened?!" Van Pelt yells, as the lights start to come back on again.

"Jane, Cho, are you guys ok?" Lisbon exclaims, as she turns around to face the two bodies on the ground.

"Oh man this is bad, some one better call the medics." Wayne moves over to see how the two men are doing.

Lisbon is frozen. She feels a hand push her away. It's Grace trying to reach her co-workers. Suddenly Jane starts to move and Lisbon feels relief flush over her. She rushes to his side.

"Hey man, you alright?" Rigsby looks very worried.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Jane responds,in a stoic voice, "Just a little aching in my back."

"You should get that checked."

"No totally fine, thank you." He is now frowning.

"Jane! You were just electrocuted. Now you will go to the hospital or I will force you." Lisbon has her guard up again.

"Hey boss, did you just ..." Jane is genuinely confused, "Um... Call me Jane?"

"Oh very funny Jane. You are not getting out of this. We are going to the hospital whether you like it or not."

"Yeah Jane, we have to get Cho there too. He looks worst than you do." Van Pelt calmly states, pointing to the Asian man, who Rigsby is attending to.

"What the hell!" Jane is now on his feet, and looks terrified at the other body. "What is going on? Why am I here, but my body is lying over there?What happened?"

"Jane?" All three agents look at the blond consultant in confusion._ He must have hit his head. Poor Jane._

"Will you guys stop calling me that. I am NOT Jane!" Jane is now very angry and he is still staring at Cho's body, who hasn't moved an inch.

"If you are not Jane... then who... are you?" Lisbon asks with a confused frown on her face.

"It's Cho Boss...Kimball Cho... I have been working here for eight years. How can you forget who I am?" Jane try to explain.

"Here" Van Pelt hands Jane a mirror, "tell me, who do you see?"

Jane hesitantly lifts the mirror to his face. He touches his face and then his hair. Then he looks down at his rumpled gray suit and his brown loafers. Suddenly he drops the mirror and stares about him in an astounded, terrified look. His face is white and he looks like he is about to faint.

"Hey man, I get it you are Cho in Jane's body. An I am guessing Jane's in there." Rigsby says with an amused look on his face pointing to Cho's body.

"Hey man, its not funny." Jane/Cho responds. He sits at Cho's desk, grief stricken as he realises his fate.

In this instant Cho's body begins to move.

"He is not gonna like this." Rigsby says what everyone is thinking.

"Oh...Ow!... A little help here, please..." Cho fumbles to get up and Lisbon goes to help him up.

He sits down on the brown leather couch and cracks his neck. Before he realises that his body is seated on Cho's chair, with his head in his hands.

Confusion, amusement and sorrow flashes on his face before he utters the will to ask, "Wierd, what am I doing there?" He points at Jane.

Jane/Cho lifts his head to stare back at him with angry eyes.

"Ok, Jane don't freak out, I am sure we can fix this." Lisbon says to Cho's body trying to comfort him.

Cho reaches to run his hand through his hair and feels spiky short hair pricking his hands.

"Ahhhh... WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"

"OK, Jane, calm down, we can fix this?" Lisbon looks very concerned

"Hey man, its not as bad as this." Jane/Cho points to his three piece suit.

"What are you talking about that's a $3000 suit you are wearing? Italian linen, custom made in Rome. Don't you dare complain."

"Oh man, this is going to be fun."Rigsby laughs from his position by Van Pelt's desk. "Ow...What was that for?"

"Wayne, you can't laugh at other people's agony." Van Pelt explains why she pinched him.

"Well now that I think about it," Jane in Cho's body says as he stretches himself and lay on his brown couch. He smiled a very wide grin, something no one had seen Cho ever do."It might just be fun." He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. _Jane in anyone's body will always be Jane._

"Hey man, what the hell you doing?" Cho exclaimed, "You don't expect me to chase suspects in this body."

"That is perfectly fine body, just need a little tuning." Jane grins from the couch, where his arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are peacefully closed.

"You call this a LITTLE tuning. I'll be old before I can run 2 minutes without losing my breath, in this body." Cho is now very mad and is hovering over Jane lying on the couch. "Dude, get up, we have to do something about this. I don't want to be Goldilocks for the rest of my life."

"Nope." Cho/Jane responds from the couch. "Oh by the way, don't forget to use the green protein shampoo everyday."

"Lisbon, you got a case, get your team briefed." Minelli stated as he walked in to the bullpen, handing Lisbon a brown folder. Suddenly he saw Cho lying on the couch. Grinning! and a very angry Jane standing over his head. "Uh...Care to explain."

"Its kinda complicated sir." Lisbon responded.

"Well, in short, Jane and Cho got electrocuted during the storm and now Jane is in Cho's body and Cho is in Jane's body."Rigsby explains instead of Lisbon.

"Sir, for the record It wasn't Jane's doing." Van Pelt adds.

"So, if I need to fire someone for misconduct, making Lisbon's life a living hell, causing bodily harm to fellow co-workers or hypnotizing suspects, I should fire Cho? Since Cho is Jane." Minelli asks.

"Exactly" Rigsby states.

"Sir we'll fix this. But after the case." Lisbon responds.

Minelli walks out of the bullpen shaking his head. _Why on earth did I hire Patrick Jane?_

"Cho dear, while you are up will you make me a cup of tea, I am sure Rigsby can help with the details." Jane asks still lying on the couch.

"I am allergic to tea leaves. You can't drink tea." Cho responds with an indifferent tone.

Upon hearing this Jane in Cho's body imidiatly shoots up from the couch in shock. "Allergic! Who on earth is allergic to tea?!!!!!!!!"

"Well, Cho is." Rigsby responds, with a sigh of relief that he doesn't have to make tea for _Mr. Did you put the Milk in First. _

"Guys, we have a case. We will fix this problem later. Girl found dead in a public swimming pool in Stockton. Lets get a move on people."

With that, the entire team moved out of the bullpen, followed by a depressed and gloomy Jane in Cho's body.

_No tea. Who can possibly be allergic to tea. Oh great. No tea for you, . No tea for the REST OF MY LIFE._

**Hope you guys like it. Review and I'll see if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2- Still don't own the Mentalist.** **Note Cho is now Jane and vice versa. Hope you guys don't get confused.**

The team had reached the community centre swimming pool at noon. All of the agents were very hungry and Jane was extremely grumpy, due to the lack of tea.

"Hi, I am Sheriff Chiefton, welcome to Stockton." A large man welcomed the team.

"Heh, Sheriff Chiefton from Stockton." The Asian man in the back quipped under his breath, but loud enough for the Sheriff to hear.

The Sheriff turned around and with a frown exclaimed, "And who would you be?"

"This is Pat...Agent Cho. My apologies for his behaviour." Lisbon gave Cho a stern look and then turned around.

"Hey man, don't ruin my reputation." Jane whispered at Cho.

"Don't ruin my hair." Cho replied with a cheeky grin.

"Here is the body. Pool guy found him at 9 in the morning, while cleaning the pimping. He called 911 two minutes after." The sheriff explained, "Forensics pulled her out."

"Did he say the body was floating when he found her?" Cho asks as he walks about the young teenager.

"No, he pulled it up with the gear for getting junk out of the pull." Sheriff stated.

"Is the pool in use?" Rigsby continues to ask.

"No, the water is too cold. They would have drained the pool by now, but there was complications with the pimping. "

"How often does the pool boy clean?" Van Pelt asks.

"Tommy is here every month."

"What time does forensics state is the time of death?" Lisbon inquires

"Three to four weeks ago."

At the instant that Cho hears this comment, he takes of his shoes, places his badge and gun on the ground by his shoes and dives into the water. No one was paying attention to him, so the splash of water took them off guard.

"JANE! What the HELL are you doing? Get out of that pool this instant." Lisbon screams from the side of the pool.

Jane's body who is standing by the pool looks quite concerned. _No, that was my favorite shirt._

"Patrick Jane get out of the water." Van Pelt yells.

The Sheriff leans towards Rigsby and with a confused look asks,"I thought the blond guy was Patrick Jane."

Rigsby, who has no idea what to say, uses Lisbon's words and responds, "It is complicated, sir."

"Give me a minutes." Cho responds from the water and with that he dives deep down. The look of concern over takes all of their faces.

Cho in Jane's body states, "I thought, I couldn't swim."

"Ah Ha" Jane in the pool responds holding a piece of fabric and a chain entwined."Found it!"

With a triumphant smile on his face he gets out of the pool. Van Pelt notices what a nice body Cho has for the first time, since his entire figure is visible from under the soaking wet clothes.

"Found what?" Lisbon asks with an angry tone.

"Details, details my dear, I'll explain during Lunch." Cho states as he bags the new "evidence". He places them in his pockets. Then he wears his shoes. "We are done here." He nods towards the forensic guy who wanted to move the body.

"Tell me sheriff, you seem like the man who know Stockton pretty well, do you know any good restaurants around here." Cho indicates as he places both hands on his stomach, "I am starving. Aren't you Rigsby."

The large agent just nods.

"Giovanni's, but its reservation only." The sheriff states.

"That can be fixed." Cho confidently states with a boyish grin on his face, that brings out dimples no one had ever seen, "Lets go"

* * *

Giovanni's is a nice up scale restaurant. Every one is in suits and dresses and the don't look well to customers with wet clothing. So Lisbon forces Jane (in Cho's body) to go change in the hotel before going there. Her only excuse was that Cho would like his body back healthy. But realy, she was concerned that he would catch pneumonia and die, then she will be alone.

Everyone was in the SUV waiting to go to lunch when Cho returned in a navy three piece suit. Everyone looked at each other thinking, _Wow Cho looks nice._

"Hey man, I didn't know you had navy suits." Rigsby stated

"I don't." Cho responded. There is an awkward silence and then he continues with a smirk,"Got it at the hotel, none of my suits fits Cho, so had to get something decent to wear."

"Ha, decent" Cho (in Jane's body) laughs from behind the wheel.

"So what happens to the suit when you go back to your own body."Rigsby says

"Cho can keep it." Jane (in Cho's body) responds

"How much did you pay for it anyways?" Van Pelt inquires

"$2000" Jane responds

Suddenly Cho slams the breaks behind a green light and there is several honking and cuss words that can be heard. "WHAT?!!" Cho inquires, "Jane did that come out of my bank account?"

"Nah..Don't be silly... I picked my wallet out of your pocket by the pool... you didn't notice." Jane responds still smiling.

There is several sighs of relief as Cho begins to drive again.

* * *

When they arrive at Giovanni's, as the sheriff had stated, it is reservation only.

"Give me a minute, will ya?" Jane in Cho's body says as he walks towards the seating lady.

Rigsby, Van Pelt, Lisbon and Jane (who is actually Cho) watch as the Asian man flirts with the lady. After a few blushes from her part and a few 100 watt smiles from the agent, the team is seated at the best spot in the restaurant, with two female waiters waiting on them hand and foot.

"That was impressive, I have never seen myself do that." Cho said in a stoic voice, as he ate by the window.

"Well thank you." Jane responded as he ordered another glass of wine.

"Jane, how is it that you get all these women wrapped around your finger, even when you are Cho." Van Pelt inquires.

"Well my dear, it is quite simple, the key to seduction is..." Jane responds.

"Love and affection" Rigsby finishes off the sentence.

"I am impressed, you remembered. See the dollar paid off." Jane returns a smile.

"Can we talk about the case, I really wish to know, why on earth did you have to dive into a pool of freezing water just to retrieve and unimportant piece of fabric." Lisbon finally speaks up.

"Ah..Now here is when the fun starts." Jane begins to explain, as he run his hand through his back short hair.

**Hope you are not confused. Review pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3- sorry if I confused anyone last time, I will try to indicate who is Cho and who is Jane better this time. Not my characters as always.**

"So you see, the girl Sally died three weeks ago. However the body wasn't floating. Dead bodies usually float after two weeks, so something must have..." Cho is slowly explaining.

"held her body down!" Lisbon interrupts with excitement.

"Exactly! and when the sheriff said that the pool wasn't drained due complications with piping, it was obvious that Sally was caught in the drain system. What is interesting, is that initially she must have sunk to reach the drain. Therefore she was alive when she fell in the pool." Cho continues and he slowly drinks his wine.

"But forensics said, the cause of death was blunt force trauma with an object similar to a baseball bat. Someone hit her when she was underwater? And how did she fall in the pool? A pool that was closed to the public." Van Pelt asks genuinely confused.

"The marks around her ankle, indicate that she was pulled into the pool. Whoever did this was waiting for her in the water." the real cho, who is now Jane speaks for the first time.

"Who would have access to the pull?" Rigsby mumbles while chewing a large piece of bread.

"Tommy!" Cho (who is Jane) responds with a wide grin.

"But for what reason?" Lisbon inquires.

"Well, lets go talk to Tommy." Cho and Jane say as they stand up simultaneously.

* * *

When they arrived at Tommy's home it took Cho, who is really Jane a few minutes, until Tommy Laslo finally confessed to killing Sally due to jealousy. He had invited her over to the pull for a midnight swim, and then dragged her in the water and hit her with a metal tubing, he uses as a suction hose to clean junk from the pool.

* * *

The team arrived at the Sacramento headquarters very late. They all wanted to go home, but they didn't know what to do with Jane and Cho.

"I guess you can sleep in my apartment." Cho said from within Jane's body.

"Here these are the keys to my house," Jane placed them in Cho's hand."There is one rule, you do not go upstairs. Isn't that clear Cho?" Jane wasn't joking. He was very serious, which was easier to accept since he had Cho's face.

"Sure man," Cho tossed him a set of keys to his apartment

"I guess it is settled then, you guys switched houses." Lisbon said with a smile.

The tired team left the building.

* * *

The next morning everyone arrived on time, except Jane and Cho. At 10:00 o'clock the team heard light footsteps approaching. Jane's figure was obvious to pick out.

"Cho is here" Rigsby pointed out to Van Pelt and Lisbon.

"Have a good night sleep?" Lisbon asked as Cho (in Jane's body) walked in.

"Horrible!" Cho exclaimed with frustration.

"Why? I thought Jane had a wonderful home." Van Pelt said, "It looked big and luxurious on the news."

"Does any of you know that he doesn't have a single furniture in that house? There is no pictures, no carpet. For god sake. IT IS EMPTY." Cho continues."I slept on a hardwood floor last night."

"Are you sure you went to the right house?" Rigsby asked.

"It said Jane residence on the mail box. And I am guessing there is one Jane family in Malibu." Cho said as he lied on the couch. "No wonder he like this couch. It was kinda of sad in that house. There was one thing there in the kitchen. A little picture painted with crayons held up by a magnet on the kitchen fridge." Cho looked like he was about to cry,"There was a blond man, and a brunette woman with a little girl beside a house. There was a bright yellow sun and green grass everywhere, and at the top in a blue crayon, it was written in a child's handwriting, 'Happy Birthday daddy!'" Cho closed his eyes.

The entire team knew that, the little picture was the only happy memory Jane kept of his family. His daughter had given him one last birthday present before she died, the picture of a perfect family.

Everyone was silent for a while, until a very happy Jane arrived at the headquarters whistling a familiar tune.

"Good Morning!" He came in and everyone wiped away the grim look on their faces.

"Cho I have a surprise for you! Knowing that you had the most horrible night sleep, I have gotten you a gift." Jane said to Cho.

Cho suddenly got up from the couch and he looked very angry into Jane's eyes, which where really his own. He held him by the lapels and said, "I want my body back, I can't live your sad little life anymore! Jane I want my life back!"

"Calm down, I have made your life abundantly more joyful." Jane continued, "You see I met your neighbor yesterday. Ms. Wong"

Cho suddenly blushed. Since it was Jane's face that was doing the blushing everyone found it more than amusing, this was probably the last and the first time that they will see Jane blush.

"Now, don't feel bad, Ms. Wong agreed to have dinner at 7, tonight. I understand that is a sophomoric way to seduce a woman, but I believe you would feel more comfortable that way." Jane continued with his boyish grin. "I understand she loves to read. So at least you have one commonality."

"Jane why would you find me a girlfriend? Am I that lonely?" Cho asks still angry.

"A little," Jane replys while indicating a little with his two fingers.

"A little? How you ever looked at your own home? Sadness reeks from your walls. The stench of death still lingers in your drab home. When are you going to learn to forget?" Cho yelled almost in the bullpen.

Jane was now silent. He slipped Ms. Wong's telephone number into Cho's hand and left the bullpen.

"Cho why would you say those thing?" Lisbon looked concerned as the Asian man walked away, "He finds you a girlfriend and this is how you treat him."

**I don't know how to make them switch back. Does anyone remember how the mother and daughter switch back in Freaky Friday. Sorry about the weird ending.**


End file.
